


Mischief

by Dykewriter



Series: Harry Potter is gay and trans and there's nothing you can do to stop me [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry becomes a professor au, JK rowling can eat my whole ass Im taking her characters and making them gay and trans, M/M, they're gay and in love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dykewriter/pseuds/Dykewriter
Summary: An unexpected visitor leads to Harry and Neville getting into mischief (but now they're adults and can't get in trouble for it)Aka Harry Potter Has a Slightly Less Normal But Nonetheless Enjoyable Evening*You don't have to read the first work in the series to enjoy this one :)





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh I wanted more Harry/Neville fluff and then I realized I could write more so I did. JK Rowling continues to suck so I continue to steal her characters and make them gay and happy. Kudos and comments much appreciated.

Neville smiled and set down the two plates of spaghetti that he was carrying before taking his seat. Harry held up his glass.

“To us, for surviving the first week of the new term.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Neville laughed as he raised his own glass. The two men drank and began digging into their pasta.

“This tastes good Nev, did you do something new this time?”

“More garlic. I wasn’t using enough before, I think.”

“It works, definitely. We’ll have to remember to make a note in the recipe.”

“Honestly, I’m not sure where it is. I think I lost it a few months ago.”

“I think you put it in the-” A knock on the door interrupted Harry’s thought. “Who could be here this late in the evening?” He mused aloud, standing up from the table to get the door. Neville trailed close behind, worry creeping onto his face.

“You do think everything’s alright, don’t you? I don’t think anyone even knows where our quarters are except the other professors and if one of them needed to tell us something they could just -”

“I’m sure everything’s fine, ”Harry said, taking Neville’s hand in his own and giving a reassuring squeeze before dropping it to grab the doorknob.  
As he opened the door he expected to be greeted by an adult, and was surprised when he looked down to meet the eyes of a frightened looking 11-year old.  
“Hello there,” he said, an air of confusion in his voice, “Can I help you?”

“Professor Potter!” Came the terrified response, “I’m sorry to bother you, but I think I may have gotten a bit lost.”

“I’ll say,” Chuckled Harry, “You’re quite a ways off from the common rooms, you know.” The child’s eyes widened.

“I am? I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep so I thought I would go for a walk, but I went a little further than I meant to and I couldn’t find my way back to the common room and there was this nice ghost who said he’d lead me back so I followed him but once he led me down this corridor he disappeared and I’m starting to realize now that he might not have been as nice as I thought he was.”

“Peeves,” Harry sighed. “Well come on then, let’s get you back to your common room.”

“Really?” Asked the child, “It wouldn’t be too much trouble?”

“Of course not. I’d rather not let you find you way back with Peeves again. What do you say Nev, want to come along?”

“Why not?” Said Neville, stepping out from behind the door into full view of the visitor.

“Oh! Professor! Professor L-... Low-... Lee-” Sputtered the child.

“Longbottom,” Smiled Neville, “And don’t worry, I don’t quite have your name down yet either.”

“Harmony. Harmony Parcourt.”

Harry stepped into the corridor, Neville following behind and shutting the door behind them.

“Well, Harmony,” Questioned Harry, “Whose common room are we off to?”

“Gryffindor”

“Excellent, then I won’t get too lost on the way.”

The three set out away from the professors’ quarters with Harry in the lead. Being out in the castle this late still set him on edge, despite the students’ curfew having long since ceased to affect him. A comfortable silence hung in the halls, and it occurred to him that he should come out and enjoy it more often. However, this train of thought was interrupted as the party reached the portrait concealing the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady stirred at their arrival.

“Password?” She asked.

“I’m afraid neither of us knows it,” Harry told Harmony. 

“Toadstools,” Said the girl. The portrait swung open. “Thank you for your help, professors.” She turned to walk into the common room.

“Oh, Harmony,” Piped up Harry, “Try to be a bit more careful next time you decide to take a late night walk. Mr Filch isn’t quite as forgiving about curfew as Professor Longbottom and myself.” He paused. “And if you ever find yourself in need of directions from a ghost, might I suggest looking for Nearly Headless Nick.”

“How can someone be nearly headless?” Asked Harmony.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Said Harry as he turned away, grabbing Neville by the hand. A few moments later, the satisfying thump of the portrait swinging closed echoed behind them.

\-------

“Students out past curfew,” Neville shook his head as they walked back to their quarters, “I wonder what sort of troublemarker would break school rules like that.” He bumped Harry’s shoulder with his own.

“Only the worst kind, I suppose,” Responded Harry.

“Well I’m glad she didn’t have any sort of invisibility cloak to aid her.”

“Oh, imagine the kind of trouble a student could get into with something like that.”

“Not that you’d have any idea.”

“Of course.” Harry locked eyes with Neville and maintained his straight face for all of two seconds before cracking a smile and pulling him in for a kiss. 

“We don’t get into enough mischief anymore,” He said suddenly. “Let’s go do something mischievous.”

“What are you talking about?” Laughed Neville.

“Let’s go wander! Find secrets, get into trouble, go wherever the night takes us! It’ll be just like when we were kids!”

“I don’t know what you did in school, Mister Potter, but I was very well behaved!”

“Oh, so the time you joined a secret Defence Against the Dark Arts class was just a fluke, then?” Harry looped his arms around his husband’s neck and pulled him closer. “Have you ever wondered what the Great Hall looks like completely empty?” He whispered.

“A little bit.”

\-------

Harry smiled and took off down the hall, Neville’s hand clasped in his. They rounded a corner only to be met by an ear-splitting yowl. Harry stopped in his tracks and looked down, greeted by an unhappy looking cat.

“Hello, Mrs Norris.”

A figure came barreling down the corridor. “What’s all this, then?” Came the unmistakable voice of Argus Filch. Harry froze in a moment of fear before reminding himself that he was no longer a student sneaking through the halls past curfew.

“Hello, Mr Filch, just out for a walk,” He called. Filch grumbled and turned back around the way he came, Mrs Norris following close behind. 

“I’m still just as scared of that man now as I was when I was eleven,” Neville commented. Harry shuddered before resuming their course to the Great Hall. 

\--------

Harry locked eyes with his husband giddily as they reached the doors to the Great Hall. “On the count of 3, then?” He asked. Neville nodded. “1, 2, 3!” The two of them pushed the doors open together, revealing the large room beyond. Harry and Neville stepped past the threshold. 

“It’s gigantic,” gasped Neville.

“I guess I never really thought about how big it had to be to hold all the students.” 

“I remember feeling the same way during the Yule Ball. It seemed so big with the house tables moved out,” Said Neville

Harry groaned. “Don’t remind me about the Yule Ball.”

“What?”

“It was awful! I never even danced with anybody! I spent the whole time sulking.”

“Right, I remember!” Laughed Neville, “Parvati Patil got so mad at you!”

“Oh, poor Parvati! She couldn’t have picked a worse date.” The two laughed for a moment before Neville grabbed Harry’s hand and began pulling him towards the center of the room.

“What are you doing?” Asked Harry.

“Well, we can’t have you live your whole life without dancing in the great hall, now can we?”

As they reached the center of Hall, Neville grabbed Harry’s arms, positioning them correctly, and started to hum a waltz. After a few awkward moments of both of them trying to lead, Harry relented and allowed Neville to take control. They danced peacefully for a few minutes, although the number wasn’t without it’s fair share of stumbles and squashed toes. As Neville ended the song, he drew Harry closer, only to be met with a large yawn as soon as he finished.

“And I think that means it’s time to head back home,” He said, pulling Harry out of the Great Hall behind him.

\--------  
As the two men entered their quarters they were greeted by their table, still set with two almost untouched plates of spaghetti.

“Fuck, forgot about that,” Said Harry.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it,” Said Neville, kissing him on the cheek, “You just get to bed.” 

Harry yawned in agreement and disappeared through the door to their bedroom. Neville gathered up the cold plates of pasta and brought them into the kitchen, rooting through their drawers to find a suitable tupperware empty them into. Once he’d taken care of the pasta, he quietly cleaned up the rest of the table and moved on to the rest of his nighttime routine. 

After brushing his teeth and watering what plants needed to be watered, he slipped into the bedroom.   
He changed into his pyjamas, then carefully gathered up his own clothes and Harry’s that had landed on the floor and placed them in the hamper, and sunk into bed. Harry stirred as the bed dipped beside him, looking up at his husband. Neville dipped down to kiss him.

“Thank you for tonight,” He whispered, “Let’s do it again sometime.”


End file.
